


And the The Tamer saved the Beast

by Miki523



Series: Fantastic Drabbles [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creatures make everything better, F/F, F/M, Hurt Percival Graves, M/M, Newt Scamander is not stupid, Newt scamander is smart but devious cinnamon roll, Percival deserved better, Recovery, build up your female characters dammit, dougal and that darn niffler, mostly newt centric, or at least bi curious, queen deserved better, theseus deserved better, tina is bi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miki523/pseuds/Miki523
Summary: Newt Scamander is not stupid he is exceedingly smart. He knew the moment he played eyes on one Percival Graves that the man was not the original Graves but an imposter. Fallow Newt on his journey of helping Percival graves by proxy and then in direct proximity.Requested from one of my dabbles, I hope I can do it some justice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gal_In_The_Public_Eye (Enjolras_The_Survivor)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjolras_The_Survivor/gifts).



Newt was not an avid fan of boats, at least not the newer models that the muggles had decided to start using in mass. They dumped even more of the obnoxious chemical waste that they fooled themselves into thinking was just a side effect of progress. So no he was not a fan of the ships at all. They were damaging the marine life ecosystem of both the magical and muggle world. He was currently rehabilitating a young kraken who had gotten caught in one of the rudders of the ship. He had heard the distressed cries of the young creature that the muggles had mistaken for whale song. The poor thing had a new collection of scars a fear of rudders that would become a major threat in the future if it could not overcome it. He was above all a conservationist when it came to creatures, he did not want to parade them around or keep them for display he wanted them in the wild where they belonged helping to keep the natural balance of the earth. 

He heaved a sigh, it seems that his thoughts ad gone on a tangent, again, He had just arrived in the harbor of New York and was supposed to be doing a check on the creatures to make sure they were stable and not threatening to escape. He had a niffler that was particularly prone to wreaking havoc, he gave the small creature a shining pence to add to its collection while he checked on the others. After giving the nundu a hank of pork belly he made his way back to the outside world. 

He had come to the Americas for a few reasons, one of which was a thunderbird he had affectionately named Frank who was ready to be released back into his natural habitat in the canyons of Arizona. Another was a family of wampus cats he had…liberated… from a wealthy collector in Africa. The father of the small family had been on his last legs when Newt had first arrived and unfortunately had passed away a few days after being brought into the case. Newt had mourned for the creature which would never again run free, and the mate and cubs it had left behind. The female would never take another male and simply raise the cubs, wampus cats mated for life. The new mother seemed slightly overwhelmed with the three cubs but Newt knew that she would be fine. She still had a fire in her eyes even with the loss of her mate and she had become even more fiercely protective of her cubs than was normal. Newt had nearly lost a chunk of his calf to the new mother after he had gotten too close to one of the cubs while mucking out the enclose and doing quick visual check ups. 

He had a vague idea on what he needed to do once he got to America besides the pressing need of releasing the creatures back into nature. He would need to avoid MACUSA, and its Auror force especially, or more importantly one Percival Graves. They had never met in person, however, Newt had no doubt his brother, Theseus, had extolled his ability to attract trouble wherever he went to the man he still exchanged letters with. He had not told his brother of his journey to America in the hopes of avoiding being saddled with an Auror babysitter. Alas, this was simply not meant to be because his by now near infamous trouble trouble magnet abilities had kicked into high gear. His pesky niffler had gotten free and in the chaos of it all he had gotten saddled with an Auror babysitter, and a muggle running around with his case full of creatures. 

Now let it be said that, Newton Artemis Fido Scamander was far from stupid as well as naïve. He knew exactly what people saw when they looked at him, after all he had heard it all before. He honestly cared more for his creatures then most of humanity. He knew people thought him simple and untalented, a non-threat and he was fine with that. Those perceptions had saved both himself and his creatures many times over. He was an intelligent but not overly confident man he was more used to creatures then human interaction. This did not bother him though, it often allowed him to catch the minute of human personalities that others seemed to miss. He had realized rather quickly that someone else was wearing Percival graves face. It was nothing so simple as knowing the man personally before now but rather the small details.  The slight smell of stewed lacewing flies that he saved as a treat for his grindylows, the continuous slight shifting of shoulders as if the skin there was stretching unpleasantly. However, mostly it was the eyes, eyes that held a cold cruel and calculating glint. Eyes that did not have a history of helping children find their parents,or offering their owners coat and his hanky to woman who had just been brutalized.  Most of all though it was the eyes of a man that Theseus would in no way befriend and speak of so fondly in his letters.  So yes, Newt knew as soon as he saw Percival Graves that he was not the man he claimed to be, however he was smart enough to know that he could not take on this man while his creatures were in dangerand he himself was without back up of some kind. He waited until both he and his escort were outside of the foreboding MACUSA building.

“Auror,…Miss Goldstein, That man is not Percival Graves”  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

Newt honestly had no idea how he had gotten to this point, well that was a lie, he had a vague recollection of the events between his revelation to the former Auror Miss Goldstein and the events of the now, fire-calling his brother Theseus in a shady speakeasy with a goblin mobster staring him down. Theseus was rightly, Newt supposed, pissed at him but he knew his older brother would soon be able to rally some forces to their side and commence a plan of attack. Newt remembered tracking down poor Jacob, the muggle, and finding his creatures who had escaped. He was incredibly grateful to Dougal for watching over the baby occamy and keeping it in a semi calm state. He had corralled, Helga, the erumpet, and his pesky little niffler the one who in Newts’ eyes had caused this entire mess. Not that newt was not grateful, it had uncovered a massive conspiracy and probably saved one of his brothers’ closest friends, however, that did not excuse its behavior. 

Meeting Queenie was an experience in and of itself, her counsel had been invaluable while Tina had been panicking about the imposter Grave situation. He could still remember the way Tina had wrenched his arm in her desperate apparition from in front of MACUSA to the small apartment that she and her sister Queenie shared. Tina had been desperate to wring answers from him as to why he had said that imposter graves was, well, an imposter. AS he explained the smell of stewed lacewing flies, a common ingredient in polyjuice and the mannerisms that he had noticed, Queenie had wandered in. She had only needed to look at them to understand the direness of the situation, both the threat of the imposter, and the distress that not having his case was putting Newt through. She had immediately set to rally both Newt and Tina so they could plan for the inevitable fall out that exposing the imposter would lead to. When Tina had questioned her why she had immediately believed Newt she had said,

“I just have a feeling ya know’? Mr Graves was always real nice ta me and you teenie, to have his personality suddenly go so sour left a bad taste in my mouth.” She had said before continuing,

“It also didn’t help that he got rid of McLeary, Johnson, Averand, and Jameson, when he returned from his sick leave. They were his best ya know?”

After that she had nodded to herself seeming satisfied that she had said what she wanted. When Tina questioned her sister with hurt in her voice she had only responded that she hadn’t thought anyone besides Tina would listen to her. Newt had left the room after that moment however as things were starting to take a turn for the emotional with both women looking at each other with tears in their eyes. He had known then that there was a wealth of things left unsaid but understood between the two. 

Later after Tina had called him back in he had asked who, McLeary, Johnson, Averand, and Jameson were exactly. Tina had told him that they were Graves senior Auror squad, or at least the ones who had been with him the longest. He knew them like the back of his hand and in turn they knew him like the back of his. It made sense that the imposter would send them away or shift them as fast as possible so they wouldn’t expose him, yet it left a sour taste in Newts mouth. The fact that these people clearly loved and respected could be sent away fired or reassigned without anyone questioning why. He had always thought that the Americans were a little backward but this seemed to be just another ledge in the iceberg. He was also worried that the imposter might have done something unsavory to the former Aurors if they hadn’t gone quietly. 

Queenie was the one to think of their solution, find the Aurors, or at least as many as they could. The ones who the imposter Graves had fired, or reassigned, or demoted for no reason. She already knew where McLeary was as one of her coworkers had slipped that he had been haunting one of the local speakeasies looking for something but it wasn’t specified what. They had then decided that Newt would contact Theseus and Queenie would go the speakeasy where McLeary was last seen and Tina would go back to MACUSA and try to find the others that Imposter Graves had demoted. 

So yes newt supposed that he did have a vagur recollection of how they got from one point to the other, though most of hunting for his creatures and Jacob was a haze of worry. He genuinely like Jacob, the muggle man was empathetic and practical without being overbearing like most others Newt had met. Though Jacob seemed to look at everything around him with wonder and awe he had a firm grounding in reality. The fact that Jacob was standing behind him in a shady magical speakeasy was proof enough to Newt of his character. 

Theseus knew better then to take his words at face value, or so he hoped. Theseus had many contacts from both his war days and his career in the Aurors. Though Newt had contacts and people he could reach out to if in true need, they were more of the unsavory type or the type which did not need or want the eye of the magical world turned towards them like it no doubt would be when all of this was finished. Theseus had taken a look at Newts solemn face and immediately lost his smile, a frown marring his face that steadily got deeper as Newt explained the situation in as little detail as possible. Theseus told him that he had ways to get into New York that would be undetected and that he would be able to rally some old war buddies possibly. He had cautioned newt to be aware of the political ramifications his actions would cause, and the fact that this imposter was likely, powerful, smart, and cautious. He would have had to been to get the jump on Graves. Was what his brother had said. His brother looked concerned for his friend but also determined to usurp the imposter and put a stop to the entire mess going on.

Newt for perhaps the first time before he had stepped on this complicated continent had a small dose of hope, he however knew from experience that anything could turn in a moment. He simply had to prepare for the worst and hope for the best while doing so.


	3. Chapter3

The Road So Far.

Those preparations included hunting down the ever lauded McLeary. In all honesty Newt was beginning to think  
that the man may be some sort of myth or a practical joke if not for the seriousness of the situation and his faith in Auror Goldstein   
to uphold the morals that she had showed thus far. Though Newt often purposefully strayed from humanity he preferred  
to keep himself up to snuff on his people reading skills. For all their complaints, wizards and on a larger scale humans’   
in general were not so dissimilar to the very creatures that they looked down upon. 

As he wrapped up his conversation with his brother and began scouting out the dubious speakeasy McLeary was rumored to haunt his thoughts   
took a turn to once again ponder the happenings of the last day and a half. Though his journey to find his missing creatures  
had been a whirlwind of events, he had still had the presence of mind to remember the scenes themselves as they unfolded.   
Finding his creatures had simply been a matter of getting some insight as to the layout of the scenery that he found himself in.   
Afterwards it had been a matter of rummaging around with Jacob and the case to fetch his lost creatures.  
He had no doubt that they were terrified of being in such a place as the greater part of New York City;   
the sights and sounds no doubt foreign and jarring. The memory of poor Mr. Kowalski being chased by Helga the erumpent,   
was rather humorous and something he would continuously keep close to his chest for when laughter would be needed,   
as he did not doubt that the next few days would be.

He had gotten of track, once again musing on his creatures as he stood in the dingy speakeasy.   
He had split from the main group composed of the Goldstein sisters and Mr. Kowalski, once he had gotten the speakeasy address from Ms. Queenie.   
He had been sent ahead to act as both a scout and to make contact with Theseus, and hopefully spot McLeary. 

His older brother, well connected and having served with Mr. Graves during the war would have not hesitated to help  
once he had been through reaming out Newt, and he had not. He had jumped on the information and trusted Newt implicitly   
beginning to lay plans and carefully begin his journey to New York. They had been exceedingly careful during their conversation  
as one could never know who could possibly have been listening in at any point in time. 

Point in fact being the rather large gentleman with wiry copper hair, thick but uncoiled like newts own.   
He was well built and if Newt had not been forced to be on a high of constant situational awareness, due to his occupation,  
he would have no doubt missed him, for all that one would not think he would blend in. For now,   
Newt was content to let the man keep the charade that he had not been listening to a private, in so much as one could get in this type of place,  
conversation. Newt kept his expression smooth as he turned around and made his way to the bar,   
keeping an ear out for the Goldstein’s’ and Mr. Kowalski whom had promised to be along shortly. He ordered a giggle water at the bar,   
preferring it to most of the back alley liquors they were selling during the muggles prohibition.   
He smelled them before he heard of saw the trio, He smelled Ms. Queenies soft perfume that he had become acquainted with last night   
after the niffler had taken a liking to the shining bottle it was in, there was also a wafting odor of the mustard that   
Auror Goldstein liked to drown her lunch in, and the smell of fresh baked bread that always seemed to emanate from Mr. Kowalski.  
After smelling them he was able to catch a glimpse of Ms. Queenies’ golden curls in the reflection of one of the gin bottles,   
noting that the fellow red haired gentleman he had been keeping a subtle eye on also perked at the sight of for any multitude of reasons.   
Newt decided to add that observation to his mental recollection for another moment of study later. 

Ms. Queenie was a seemingly fresh ray from the outside, her bright baby pink outfit only accentuating the out of place feeling that fallowed in her wake.   
Auror Goldstein seemed more at ease amusingly enough, her fashionable pantsuit lending her an air of seriousness   
that only added to the contentious air of the bar around them. Mr. Kowalski, though obviously awed by the multitude of mixed beings   
around him also seemed at home here in this place. Newt had no doubt that Mr. Kowalski was an upstanding citizen, however,   
there was something to be said for taking the vices from the population using it to cope with recent trauma.   
Ms. Queenie immediately zeroed in on Newts presence, he felt the gentle brush of her natural legilimency sliding sideways alongside his own mind.   
He turned slightly and caught her eye as she ushered both her sister and Mr. Kowalski through the slight crowd to the bar.   
Newt did not miss the slight tense of the Intrusive man’s shoulders when he caught sight of Auror Goldstein along with a veritable unknown. 

He was pleasantly surprised however when he saw recognition light Auror Goldstein’s eyes   
when she spotted the Large Red Haired man leaning against the wall of the speakeasy. The woman who had barely come to a stop at Newts shoulder   
had then purposefully nudged Newts side, nodding to the large man and opening her mouth as if to say something.   
Only for in the next instant to snap it almost audibly closed as her sister pinched her side, instead emitting a small squeaking noise.   
Newt shot a grateful glance at Ms. Queenie who had used her slight form to muscle in between   
Auror Goldstein and himself providing Newt some much needed breathing room. The blond woman just nodded before making   
deliberate eye contact with her sister, in all probability having a silent conversation, quite possibly the most confidential   
one could get at this point in time. 

Mr. Kowalski on the other hand stood at Newts other shoulder facing the bar but keeping the room in view with a deceptively relaxed posture,   
He nodded to Newt and ordered himself a glass of gin. Only taking a sip before setting it back on top of the bar and continuing his observation.   
Newt was unsurprised by the action having taken into account the man’s careful countenance when he had first met him. 

The Goldstein sisters seemed to have come to a conclusion during the time that Newt had observed Mr. Kowalski   
and done another scrutinizing glance across the interior of the bar. Ms. Queenie tapped on Newts shoulder,   
once again respecting his personal space, elevating his opinion of her, to get his attention.   
Before making a subtle glance in the gentleman of the hours’ direction. Confirming Newts previous thoughts.   
This was the man they were looking for, one Mr. McLeary.


	4. Chapter 4

Meeting the Senior Aurors 

Meeting McLeary was an experience in and of itself for Newt. The other red head was obviously of Irish decent however,   
how much so was in the air until he mustered up the courage to ask. The man was incredibly tall towering over Newts’ 5’10 frame easily,   
he was also built like a draft horse. Strong chorded muscles from head to toe, not in an obscene way,   
but in a way that spoke of hours of hard labor. Newt knew that people came in all shapes and sizes and to not be judgmental   
unless it serve to his detriment later, however he could not help the split second of shock he had whenever McLeary   
was pointed out to him by a smirking Auror Goldstein. His slight doubt was laid to rest as soon as he looked into the former Senior Aurors eyes.   
They held and intelligent gleam, and a challenge as well, they practically dared one to look down upon their owner   
so that they could soon rectify such an error. 

For his part McLeary seemed to be scrutinizing Newt in a similar fashion. No doubt taking in his slightly unkempt appearance and canny air.   
McLeary seemed to nod to himself once he had come to a decision, about what newt honestly hadn’t a clue.  
However, it seemed to be important still. McLeary nodded to the side motioning to a door that had popped up about three minutes   
into the meeting, Newt was unsurprised, however both Auror Goldstein and Mr. Kowalski twitched as they were made aware of its presence.   
Something that did not go unnoticed by McLeary as he sent another shrewd glance in Newts direction.   
He simply shrugged to himself, being unaware of his surrounding at all times could quickly turn deadly in his chosen profession, however he had expected a better showing from Auror Goldstein.

Although Newt trusted Auror Goldstein to an extent, he trusted his own instincts more, as they had saved his life numerous times.   
He kept his wand and his wits about him, he did not release his easiest access to his weapon by returning it to his holster   
instead he kept it held loosely by his thigh ready to move at a moment’s notice. Stepping into the room was not unlike steeping into the past.   
The walls and table were lined with lists, points, maps, incredibly similar to what Newt remembered of the generals tents during the war,   
however that was a jar of emotions he was not quite willing to open at this point in time.   
While the room was not large there was enough space to comfortably fit little over a dozen people, something Newt expected would soon become necessary.   
Though almost every inch of the room was covered the table while slightly cluttered was nowhere near as bad.   
Around the table were three other people, whom McLeary soon joined. One women, and two men one obviously of mixed decent   
and one rather short but seemingly scrappy man. Newt had a feeling that he knew who these men and woman would turn out to be   
and felt relief that at least those closest the Graves were had not met a sticky end at the hands of the imposter.   
Mr. Kowalski was the first to break the tension that had mounted while Newt was off in his mental musings.

“This looks like a war room, I may be a muggle, or no-mag, whatever you may call me, but I have been in war and this? This reminds me of it.”  
Newt couldn’t help but look at Mr. Kowalski in a new light. He had known that Jacob had been in the war peripherally,   
however only certain people were allowed even remotely close to the tents and rooms that held secrets like this.  
If Newt had not already been sure in his judgement of character he would have known, then and there that Jacob Kowalski was someone to be watched.

“Thats’ because it is.”   
The woman who had yet to introduce herself stated. She was on the taller side for a woman with long brown hair done in a complicated and tight braid on her head. 

“The name is Averand, stick to it, the small blond one is Jameson, and the Italian is Johnson. We knew the minute whoever the hell it is that decided to play imposter with boss that we had to split.”

There was a slight pause as the Italian man, Johnson, took over for her,  
“Boss had contingencies, we all knew there was a possibility someone would get the drop on him,   
however we never expected them to be as swift and through as they are.”

This time the blond, Jameson, cut in impatiently, 

“We had to go to ground,” here he growled and glowered at the table top, “Whoever they are, they are smart, smarter then I originally gave them credit for.” 

“And doesn’t that bite,” Averand muttered under her breath, ignoring the quick glare her coworker shot at her.

“Boss always told us to get out with our lives and then find him,” Jameson continued, “I almost wasn’t able to, the damn imposter assigned me to a bogus mission I was damn near scalped the second I stepped in.” Again another scowl.

From what Newt could gather these people were had the highest amount of respect for their boss,   
and were also highly intelligent if the litter all around what was now officially dubbed a war room was any indication.   
They were also highly driven to find the missing Mr. Graves while also unearthing the imposter and how deeply the conspiracy may go. 

‘This time,’ Newt thought, ‘This time will be different.’ He gathered himself and brought foreword the presence   
that he had cultivated during his time in the war. For those outside of Newts mind it was like a switch had been flipped.   
Gone was the soft spoken man with a semi nervous continence, instead in his place was a man who knew his mind and his worth.   
This was a man who had been through hell and came out the other side, maybe not victorious but certainly not defeated.   
He held the immediate attention of those in the room, the Senior Aurors coming to attention each having memories   
of a man with a well-groomed air and kind eyes come to mind. Tina Goldstein, suddenly had influx of memories from the men   
she had seen come home from war, different but not broken, so much wiser then the boys they had gone in.   
She felt her perception of the type of man that Newt was start to shift, a grudging respect starting to bloom. For Jacob,   
it was like being transported back to the command tents, watching the brilliant minds behind the attacks come together to try to save  
as many lives as possible.Newt closed his eyes for a split second so he could take in the shift in the air around him,   
the focus of the people beside and across from him, he took a moment to settle into an old mindset that carried even older baggage.   
However, he knew he would need it so he donned it and prepared. He ordered his thoughts and thought how best to present his help to these people.   
People who he knew without a doubt would do whatever it took to get their leader back, people who would no doubt need all the help that could be offered. 

“You may not know me, you may have heard of me, it does not matter however. I have no doubt that you have heard of my older brother,”   
Here the Seniors’ eyebrows rose almost in unison, “Theseus Scamander is my older brother, he cares a great deal for your Mr. Graves,   
I am Newt Scamander. Though I may not know your Mr. Graves personally I have every intention of helping you.  
You may doubt what I can offer you however I can tell you it is quite a bit. I have already contacted my brother he knows as much of the situation  
as is feasible at this time, I had already planned to help however I could before now. Please do not let paranoia keep you from letting me help.”

McLeary, who up to this point had been silent seems to take the lead now, perhaps unsurprisingly, his coworkers all back down,  
“You are Theseus’s younger brother? The one who can never keep his nose out of other people’s business?   
The one who has managed to take down at least three black market smuggling rings that your brother knows of?” 

Here Newt nods his head wishing he could back down or at least look to the side, however he knew that just as doing   
so with animals it would show defeat so would doing so in this situation, and for once he refuses to bear his throat to another.   
McLeary, who seemed to be in a position of leadership without Graves to take the mantle, seemed to nod to himself again. 

“Then you are as I expected, we would greatly appreciate anything you,” McLeary then drops his gaze to the case resting by Newts feet. “And your creatures can offer, Mr. Newt Scamander.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry you guys. I have had these sitting around and I didn't realize i hadn't posted them yet. Anyway please review and fallow!


End file.
